1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a backlight which houses light emitting elements such as white light emitting diodes (LED) therein.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A TFT (Thin Film Transistor) type liquid crystal display module having a miniaturized liquid crystal panel which is capable of performing a color display with the number of sub color pixels of approximately 240×320×3 has been popularly used as a display part of a portable equipment such as a mobile phone.
Generally, a liquid crystal display module includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight which radiates light to the liquid crystal display panel. Here, the liquid crystal display module which is used as a display part of a portable equipment such as a mobile phone uses, for example, white light emitting diodes as a light source of the backlight. The white light emitting diodes are mounted in the inside of a holder which constitutes a component of the backlight.